


Emergency Contact

by extrastellar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, Hospitals, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rated T for Trashmouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrastellar/pseuds/extrastellar
Summary: When Haizaki Shougo wakes up in the hospital after a bad accident, his old senpai is talking to the nurses about him. That's when Shougo remembers that he made Nijimura his emergency contact as a joke and forgot to ever change it.
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo/Nijimura Shuuzou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Emergency Contact

Haizaki's head was pounding, but his body felt numb, when he slowly regained consciousness.

With a low groan he opened his eyes and flexed his fingers. Everything was bright around him and the white light burned in his eyes.

"Sh, slowly, Haizaki-kun", a woman's voice came from his left. "Don't move too much yet."

Haizaki forced his eyes open and hissed at the stinging white of the walls, the white furniture and white lights.

"Where...", he croaked and tried to shift in the bed (he was in a bed?) but one of his legs was almost immobile.

The woman's face, an elderly woman with a soft expression on her face, became more clear to his hypersensitive eyes.

"You're in Shizuoka General Hospital, Haizaki-kun", the woman said and Haizaki realised that she was a nurse. The name tag on her scrub read "Nurse Satou".

"Hospital?", he croaked and moved his head to look down on his body. He was in a hospital bed, tucked under sterile white sheets and surrounded by beeping monitors. His left leg was in a splint and his arms were bandaged. His jaw was hurting and his side was pulsating with a dull pain.

"You had a very bad motorbike accident, dear", Nurse Satou said and made some adjustments on his intravenous drip. The pain started to fade a bit. "A car didn't give way to you and crashed into you at almost full speed because he couldn't brake in time. He's in hospital as well. You were hauled off your motorbike and broke three ribs. Your left knee was so badly mangled we had to operate right away. You also lost a considerable amount of blood and have a concussion. Thank god you were wearing a helmet and a protective belt for your kidneys. Your forearms were completely scraped open and you broke a finger. Apart from that you have various bruises and sprains."

Haizaki stared at his mangled body. He could only remember the screeching of brakes, then nothing.

"The driver managed to call an ambulance and we immediately reached out to your emergency contact", Nurse Satou continued. "He's waiting outside. The poor man hasn't slept all night. And he came all the way from Tokyo!"

Haizaki frowned and tried to shift into a more upright position. His brother Hajime lived here, in Shizuoka. "From Tokyo?"

"Nijimura Shuuzou-kun!", the nurse said with a soft smile. "Such a gallant young man."

The heart monitor started beeping wildly.

"Nijimura?!", Haizaki sputtered. "What the fuck?!"

Nurse Satou jolted. "Haizaki-kun, please calm down. You had a dangerous night and an operation. I'll send Nijimura-kun in and go get the doctor, alright dear?"

Haizaki opened his mouth to protest, but the nurse had already left the room.

"Fuck", he groaned and would have slammed his head backwards if not for his massive headache.

He had put Nijimura as his emergency contact in middle school to annoy his senpai and he had ended up in hospital a lot at that time. Nijimura had hated him for it, but he had still come every single time.

Seemed like he had forgotten to change his emergency contact.

"Hey, punk."

Haizaki turned his head towards the door and attempted a lopsided grin. "Senpai."

It had been a while. Nijimura had grown taller. He might be about Haizaki's height or an inch or so taller. He had also gotten broader shoulders and his hair was longer than it had been in middle school. He was wearing a plain tight black T-Shirt showing off the shape of his well-defined upper body and black sweat-pants with the LA Lakers brand on the side.

"God damn it, Haizaki,", Nijimura hissed and dropped on the chair next to the hospitalised man's bed. "I thought you could finally take care of yourself!"

"Hey", Haizaki protested. "I had the right of way!"

"You weren't wearing proper motorbike clothes for protection!"

"Because I'm a good driver, for fuck's sake!"

Nijimura sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. Haizaki discovered that he had dark bags beneath his eyes. "How are you feeling, punk? It's been a while."

Haizaki shrugged and immediately regretted the motion when sharp pain flared up his side. "Pretty damn mangled."

"You could've died. It was a very bad accident. You lost so much blood." Nijimura took a shaky breath and rested his elbows on his knees. "Damn."

Haizaki sighed, feeling too numb and tired to properly fight. "Why are you here?"

"As it seems, I'm still your emergency contact."

"Don't give me that shit. You know my brother. You could have called him. Hell, you drove from Tokyo to Shizuoka because of that phone call!"

Nijimura shrugged. "Someone has to take care of your stupid ass when you don't do it yourself, punk. The hospital informed your mom."

"What?!", Haizaki bit and scrambled upright, hissing at the pain it brought. "She has other problems, the last thing she needs is worrying about me in hospital!"

"It wasn't my fault! I told them to call Hajime, but he didn't pick up so they had to call your mom!", Nijimura snapped and rubbed his face. "God, I need sleep."

At that moment the door opened and Nurse Satou in company of a doctor entered.

"Haizaki-san", the doctor said, a young man with a pair of modern glasses on his nose and a clipboard in his hands. "Nijimura-san. My name is Otonashi Yuki-sensei. How are you feeling?"

"Uh", Haizaki said and shifted slightly. "Pretty much everything hurts?"

"We'll see to your morphine", Otonashi said and made a quick note on his clipboard. "Do you remember anything from the accident?"

"Screeching brakes and that I got thrown off my bike by some impact", Haizaki said. "When can I get out of here?"

"You had a bad accident, Haizaki-san, and have suffered severe wounds. You will need to stay here for about a week, just to make sure", the doctor answered. "Does your head hurt? If yes, is it a pounding or a stinging pain? Do you feel nauseous?"

"Not nauseous, no", Haizaki replied. "Pounding pain."

Otonashi asked a few more questions before nodding and giving a smile. "Thank you. I will come back this evening to check on you one more time, Haizaki-san."

Otonashi-sensei left and Nurse Satou worked with the morphine infusion. "The pain should be getting better soon. Call me if you need anything, dear!"

Nurse Satou patted his bandaged hand slightly and left the hospital room once more.

"Are you working right now? Anyone I should call to inform them?", Nijimura asked after a couple of moments.

Haizaki huffed. "Don't bother. I'm surprised you actually came, I meant the whole emergency contact thing as a joke. Aniki will take care of all that other shit."

"Shut the fuck up", Nijimura snapped. "Don't burden your brother even more! He's probably doing all your stuff anyways!"

"Fuck you, senpai", the younger man spat. "I'm not a useless middle school _punk_ anymore! I'm in college, for your information. Writing my bachelor thesis right now."

"You?!" Nijimura stared at him incredulously and dropped his hands, jaw hanging open. "At uni?! What course, Assholery and Punkness?"

Haizaki growled. "Sports science with specialisation in sports medicine."

Nijimura arched an eyebrow. "Impressive."

"Shut up." Haizaki settled back against the pillows. "And go home, you look worse than a Walking Dead extra."

Nijimura's eyebrow twitched. "The only reason I'm not punching you right now is that the nurses might get pissed. And Otonashi is hot, so I don't want to piss him off either."

Haizaki choked on his own spit and coughed wildly. "Crap, did you become gay overseas?!"

Nijimura shot him an ugly look. "For your information, punk, I'm bi and have been for ages. You seem rather open-minded judging from your Facebook profile."

The silver-haired man flushed. There were still tagged photos with his ex-boyfriend there. He had had various girlfriends and was definitely straight(-ish), but there had been something about Takigawa that had him weirdly hypnotised. It wasn't cheesy and romantic, mind you, Takigawa had repaired his motorbike more than once and then they went clubbing and more clubbing and then one night Haizaki stumbled into bed with him and didn't regret it. It only lasted about three months, though.

"Fuck off, we broke up", Haizaki muttered. "I'm straight."

"Of course", Nijimura said with a smug grin that Haizaki didn't really know how to interpret. "Well, I'm gonna get some coffee."

"Don't. It tastes like it had been filtered through dog piss."

"Your taste, then."

Haizaki showed him the finger.

* * *

"Stop pouting."

"Am not. What the fuck."

"Yes, you are."

"Hell no."

Nijimura sighed deeply and glared at his former kouhai on the passenger seat of his Honda. "You should be glad I'm doing this. Otherwise you would have had to take the bus or pay a fortune for a taxi."

Haizaki, one leg still in a splint and his laceration stitched with bandages wrapped around his forearms, shot him an ugly look. "Stop being nice, senpai. It's creepy as fuck."

"I'd kick you, but you're already crippled. Be grateful that I'm driving you home when your brother couldn't."

"Thanks, okay?!", Haizaki snapped and crossed his arms, wincing when he accidentally pressed down onto a bruise. "You happy now?"

"Yep", Nijimura said. "See, was that so hard?"

"You have no fucking idea", Haizaki grumbled and stared out of the window. He had stayed in the hospital for almost a week, with Nijimura dropping by one more time. On the day of his release, Hajime had called him to say that he couldn't pick him up, something had come up at work. Stupid cyber security industry. So, Nijimura had come, checked him out of the hospital and loaded him into his car.

"What are you even doing right now?", he asked, noticing that Nijimura was probably already done with university if Shougo was on his bachelor thesis right now.

"Me?" Nijimura gave him a surprised look. "I graduated last year. Working at an architect's office. I'm looking into Master programmes though."

"Architecture, huh", Haizaki mumbled. It made sense. Nijimura had always been a crack at maths and pretty decent at sketching. Haizaki had no idea why he still remembered that. "In Tokyo?"

"Yeah", Nijimura said and came to a stop at a red light. "My dad is still overseas for follow-up treatment, but I came back after graduating in the States."

Nijimura gave Haizaki a grin that made his face feel uncomfortably warm. "Gotta check in on my unruly kouhai, after all!"

"Shuddup", Haizaki grumbled and slid deeper into the car seat.

The light turned green and Nijimura shifted into first gear.

"So", he said without looking at Haizaki. "Still playing?"

"Huh?"

"Basketball, punk."

"Oh." Haizaki grimaced. He had joined his university's team and pushed them to a level where they were able to give the Miracles' unis a run for their money, but he could forget about that now with his mangled knee. "Yeah. Kinda took a break for my thesis."

Nijimura turned on his blinker. "You still see any of the other Teiko guys?"

Haizaki huffed. It had taken years, but he had actually remedied his relationship with most of the Generation of Miracles. He saw Ryouta on a pretty regular basis (which by extension meant Daiki, ever since the two had finally figured out how whipped they were for each other in their third year of high school) and Tetsuya, too. He even befriended Kagami, somehow, through Tetsuya. They shared another hobby apart from basketball — cooking. As for Shintarou and Akashi, Haizaki never really had warmed up to them, but he hung out with Atsushi every once in a while and Satsuki was actually pretty good company too.

"Sometimes", he murmured.

Nijimura gave him a look. "You're a good kid, Haizaki."

Haizaki glared at him. "Don't fucking mock me."

His former captain sighed. "Just take the compliment. I mean it."

Haizaki didn't really know what to make of that, so he just looked at his senpai in wonder.

Nijimura reached for the radio and turned the volume up. Surprisingly calm tunes were filling the car soon enough and Haizaki leaned his head against the window, watching the rain patter against it.

He hadn't seen Nijimura in eight years and now he was suddenly back in his life as if nothing had happened. Haizaki fiddled with his phone, unsure what to do. He had texted Ryouta earlier this week about his accident and Nijimura and the blond puppy had literally lost his shit instead of given usable advice. By now, Haizaki really should know better and go to Satsuki or Tetsuya with those questions.

Nijimura drove up to Haizaki's brother's place and pulled the handbrake. "This is you. I'll come right 'round and help you get out—"

"Why are you doing this."

Nijimura froze. "Huh?"

Haizaki glared at him again. "Why are you doing this?! I was a piece of shit to you all through middle school and you haven't seen or heard from me in like a fucking decade. You got no reason to go all out like this just for me."

Nijimura frowned at him. "Oi, Haizaki, what are you talking about?"

Haizaki swore under his breath. "Ugh. Forget it."

"No." Nijimura reached out and grabbed Haizaki's uninjured wrist. "Akashi kept tabs on all of you and he shared them with me. I know you've changed and I'm proud of you."

Haizaki wrestled out of Nijimura's grip. "Yeah, _right_."

A vein popped up on Nijimura's forehead. "Hey, I'm telling the truth!"

Haizaki gave him a foul look that made Nijimura pause. That wasn't all malice. There was a considerable amount of hurt in there too.

"Okay, this is ridiculous", Nijimura said and pulled out his card. "There's my mobile number on it. Let me take you out."

Haizaki stared at the card in his hands like it had grown three heads, before smirking at Nijimura. "Like, as in a date, murder or trash?"

"Depends entirely on how you behave", Nijimura said with a grin of his own and Haizaki felt his smirk ease into a smile.

Wow. He probably looked real stupid.

"Oi, Shougo!"

Haizaki jumped when his brother knocked on the window. "Aniki."

Nijimura cursed Haizaki Hajime silently for interrupting this moment they had, but unlocked the car. Hajime pulled the door open and sighed.

"Sheesh, Shou. Nijimura-kun dropping you off after picking you up from the hosptial? This is giving me flashbacks to Teiko times", he said and helped his brother out of the car.

"Shuddup", Haizaki grumbled and leaned onto his crutches.

Nijimura unloaded his single bag that they had packed at Haizaki's dorm room from the backseat and handed it to Hajime. "Good to see ya, Haizaki-san."

"Pleasure's all mine, Niji-kun", Hajime said with a crooked grin. "So, can I expect to see you around more often now?"

"Aniki!", Haizaki hissed and stomped onto his brother's foot with his crutch. "Don't be a fucking ass!"

Nijimura only laughed. "Sure hope so, Haizaki-san. I'll be off." He turned to Haizaki before climbing back in the driver's seat. His grin was making Haizaki feel way too warm. "See ya, Shougo. Don't forget to call."

Haizaki hurled out an insult, but Nijimura had already pulled out into the street again and mingled into traffic.

Haizaki turned and glared and pointed at his smirking brother. "Not a word."

"So Takigawa wasn't an exception to the norm, eh~?"

"I SAID NOT A WORD!"


End file.
